For You
by Azure-ZER0
Summary: Wishing to undo her mistakes, Luka is lost. Coldness and bitterness is the only thing left that remains between them. Guilt and sadness is the what fills up the void that was left once Miku is gone. Negitoro MikuxLuka One-shot.


For You

It was quiet. No sounds resonated or life was seemingly not at all there. It had lost it's spirit. The apartment grew dim, bathed in orange in the setting sun. Not a single thing out of place. It looked as if it had been abandoned, regardless of it's rather up-to-date design. The furniture, walls and carpets were white, without color. The lights and TV were turned off, a large window in the small living area providing what light it could offer. The door granting entrance to the bathroom sat within a small hall, low shelves placed against the walls leading toward it. The hall resembling something like a walk-in closet with no articles of clothes to be seen. Just as empty as the rest of the house. It's not like she needed anything unnecessary. Her apartment was rather small anyway and she felt she didn't have the space.

She recognized the sound of a dripping of a facet, glancing up, she found that her hand was on the nozzle. Her teal tresses stuck to her pale skin, water droplets streaming along the contours of her face and dripping off of her small chin.

She stepped out of the glass doors of her shower, feeling her her body involuntarily shiver in the coldness of her home. Slipping on a large T that hung below her thighs, she didn't bother to dry her hair, hanging the towel around her neck and her wet, teal locks to to be left undone behind her. She grabbed the icy handle of her bathroom door, twisting the nob to let herself out. The aroma of tea wafted through her nostrils immediately, prompting her to turn her head, meeting the sight of a beautiful face staring stoically into her warm cup. The girl sat on one of the shelves that lined her hall, merely a few feet from where she stood. Neither of their faces let anything into their minds, into their thoughts. Miku moved her gaze from the pinkette, settling for the smooth expanse of the wall beside her as Luka also refused to remove her eyes from the glass within her hands.

A tense and stagnant atmosphere grew within the air. A dead silence falling over them. The slight click of the clock's hands was deafening. A car passed by, the only evidence of life outside their walls. Hours seemed to pass and Luka was suffocating. If she didn't say something now, anything-

"... I want to learn ..." The silence following was even more lifeless. After hearing her voice, Luka realized how emotionlessly she had said it.

Miku wouldn't look at her, nor would Luka at her "Then go learn..."

"I want you to teach me."

"There is nothing I can teach"

"Then how can I learn?"

"You learn by yourself"

"How can I teach myself what I don't know?"

"You experience it. Like the way you learn to get up once you fall down"

"...I need your help standing up"

"I don't need your help falling down"

"I won't bring you down"

"Is that something that you know?"

"It's something I can teach..."

Again that god awful silence. The ticking of that clock. When Miku didn't reply, Luka shifted her cup, watching the faint fog spiral above the white glass and the precipitate swirl around the edges. Miku's voice finally breaking her trance,

"Why are you here?"

"Where is 'here'?"

"In my apartment?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You need permission"

"I gave myself permission"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to let me back in"

"A dagger to the heart"

"A remedy to an illness"

"I'm not sick"

"You are broken-"

"Because of you..."

"..." Luka immediately silenced, not knowing what else to say. Like she was at the other end of a gun, about to have her life taken away. She stopped her tedious playing with the glass, the warmth now gone and the beverage now bitter. She found herself speechless for the first time in her life since then. Since the last moment she had been so close to her. So close she could feel her moist breath- her voice, oh so sweet as she spoke quietly sending fire to race down her spine and her body to go numb. In the face of, perhaps the first honest words to leave those pink lips, to let the pinkette know what she was truly feeling which she couldn't or didn't know quite how to express before. Besides the three words she whispered into her mouth as they kissed for the very first time. The words, "I love you"... Back then, which now seemed like a far off dream, Luka had been so confused. Miku had moved so slowly. At any moment, Luka could have run, could have fled before she let it happen, but for some reason she couldn't. The many nights after, Luka had traced a finger over her lips, wondering if it really had been a dream. When Miku kissed her, it was so gentle and affectionate, so passionate and heartfelt and yet was conveyed through such a light caress - like the tealette was afraid of doing something wrong.

But it was wrong.

Wasn't it?

Luka would convince herself of that every time. Every time she felt this apprehension- this guilt brew in her stomach and in the back of her mind. This depression that would consume her, leaving her to try and claw her way out. She was drowning. If Luka could go back now, she would have stayed there, under the chill of the night sky and the moon reigning over ahead and kissed her back. But, she didn't know what she felt back then. She had let Miku run away and far out of her reach. She had watched her back disappear into the distance and out of her sight. Unable to chase after her. And now everything was broken. Cold and bitter. And it was all her fault.


End file.
